


There is Grey Between the Lines

by velvethood (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Calum, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mashlum, Multi, Omega Ashton, established Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/velvethood
Summary: Calum watches as Michael gets up swiftly, brushes past Ashton to reach for the cupboard just to the left of where Ashton’s standing. He stops behind him, front brushing his back, opening the door to grab the salt from the top shelf. He places it down on the counter, but doesn’t move until Ashton turns around. Even then, Michael only takes the smallest step back, and they’re still awfully close for two people who had barely breached conversation before this morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took me FOREVER. AGES. TOO LONG. But I'm happy this is finally done :') I thought it would be short but I always do, and it always gets ahead of me. Regardless this is cute malum and cute cashton and cute mashton and then mashlum. Poor Luke again barely any screen time but please enjoy I'm pretty !!!! with it
> 
> Title from Leave a trace by Chvches ♡ (which I listened to a few times while writing, strangely fitting. Listen to it!!)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** don't read this if you see your name I know you guys are chilling so if there's ever a time to snoop it's now, but save yourself ok
> 
> p.s I played with a few things in the a/b/o verse! Any changes are pretty clear though, p.p.s I proof read but I didn't do it very well so any mistakes are mine, p.p.p.s this is split into three parts but it's pretty clear too

_alpha * α_

Michael can’t explain the feeling. The tugging sensation, right in the depths of his stomach. It’s been pretty unobtrusive for the longest time, after Michael first presented when he was 16. He _knows_ for a fact that it’s been there since.

But lately he’s found it harder and harder to ignore. Everything he does reminds him of it, nothing distracts him from it, and he knows it’s making him antsier than usual. For the most part, antsy Michael is not uncommon. He is fully aware of his inability to sit still and lack of focus on pretty much anything. Michael however, is never, ever antsy when it comes to Calum. Calum is his focal point, his anchor, the only person that grounds him. He’s Michael’s stability.

So it’s no surprise that over the next week Calum keeps shooting him these glances, frown lines getting deeper as Michael becomes more and more closed off. He knows he’s being asshole. He’s aware his posture is screaming alpha, screaming for Calum to submit to him, to not ask questions. But Calum has been his boyfriend, his _mate_ for far too long for Michael’s status shit to work anymore. He knows that, but he still does it anyway, and Calum continues to shoot him these glares like he’s trying not to freak out.

It eventually happens over breakfast. Michael stumbles into the kitchen, a little disoriented from sleep but Calum’s already got coffee on the go. He’s been out for a run it seems, hair slightly damp around his forehead. He sips his coffee whilst leaning against the counter, and he’s already staring at Michael when he enters the room. He looks good, really good, and Michael can’t help but scurry around the island to press himself against his beta’s side.

Michael inhales softly, because despite not being an omega Calum’s still got this smell that drives him crazy, even more so when he’s been working out and his endorphins are flying about, and until then Michael forgets the feeling that’s been fluttering around his belly. The tugging makes an effort to show up though, just as he starts to pressing kisses and sweet bites into Calum’s neck. He slows down before he stops completely, pulling back from Calum with a sigh. He straightens up silently, stepping back with thoughts racing as he grabs the mug of coffee Calum’s already prepared for him.

Calum doesn’t take this too well, though. He huffs and moves away, posture closing off in retaliation. He’s staring at Michael with dark, stormy eyes. 

Michael knows it’s ridiculous for him to stand up straighter and make himself taller like Calum’s any fucking threat to him. The younger beta automatically shrinks on himself, chuckles humourlessly because he can’t help but submit to his alpha. Michael doesn’t miss the disbelief in Calum’s voice like can’t believe what happening.

“Will you stop fucking doing that?” Calum rasps, voice still weak from disuse. He shakes his head and walks away from Michael, emptying his mug into the sink. “You don’t need to alpha me out every time you know you’ve done something wrong.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Michael replies, voice clipped. He hates this, and clearly Calum hates this too because he’s rolling his eyes in response. He doesn’t say anything. “Okay, look I’m sorry. I am.” The ‘but’ goes unspoken.

“But what?” Calum asks anyway. He’s always been able to read Michael so well.

“I don’t want to upset you.” Michael mumbles, staring at Calum with pleading eyes.

“Well you already have, Mikey. You always do this, hide behind your alpha façade when you’re feeling vulnerable.” Calum scolds, putting the clean mug down. He tilts his head like he’s waiting for Michael to say something.

“I know.” The alpha replies, staring down at his feet.

Calum’s not satisfied though, and Michael can practically feel his feelings over the last few days start to gush out. “You forget that it’s me. Your best friend, your mate. I’ve known you for far too long. I know you better than I know myself-”

“I know that, Cal.” Michael voices, exasperated. He wishes he could deal with this normally as much as Calum does. He’s tired of it too, and Calum comes closer. He knows they always feel better when they’re in closer proximity. “I’m sorry.”

“Will you please talk to me? I have work soon, but.” Calum whispers, looks at the clock but back at Michael like he’s the only thing that matters right now. “Talk to me.”

“I- I don’t know what to tell you.” The older boy says, before reiterating. “I don’t want to upset you.”

“What is going to upset me Michael? What have you done?” The beta retorts, confusion all over his face.

“I haven’t done anything?” _Yet,_ Michael thinks but Calum senses the question, or hesitancy, and Michael watches Calum’s body collapse a little. He sits down in one of the chairs around the dining table. He slouches against it, leaning his head against his palm but still looking at Michael directly.

“It’s the omega thing again isn’t it.” Calum states weakly because he already knows.

Michael grips the counter, looking away from his mate and watching his knuckles turn white. He hates talking about it, and at times like this he hates that his alpha status has given him little choice. It’s not a must, he knows, but most bonds between alphas and betas tend to develop into bonds that include omegas too. And for the longest time, Michael genuinely believed he was an exception. Michael and Calum bonded years ago, have been together for even longer and Michael thought they’d be MichaelandCalum forever.

Turns out that nagging feeling in his stomach was his alpha in need for an omega. And a need it was; it’s incessant now. As soon as he’d figured it out, he’d fought with himself tooth and nail to forget about it and he couldn’t. But he’d always been honest with Calum too.

When he had brought it up vaguely, Calum had been painfully open with him too, expressing his worries as a beta that an omega would take Michael away from him, that Calum wasn’t _enough_ for him. Michael doesn’t think he’s ever felt so heartbroken before, picking up on his mate’s disarray within himself. Michael also gets it too, because there are things as a beta Calum can’t give to him. It’s a battle in itself, but Michael knows for a fact that regardless of anything else, Calum is the best thing that ever happened to him.

Michael had done everything he could to keep promising Calum it would never happen. He knows it won’t. Michael loves Calum more than anyone on the planet, and he’d do anything to protect his beta. He’d done everything he could to make Calum feel happy and comfortable again, and that included not telling Calum about how, even after their conversation, the feeling grew.

“When did I ever tell you that we couldn’t talk about this?” Calum expresses, voice quiet but his tone sharp; Michael’s once again convinced that Calum can read his mind. The beta is staring at Michael’s hands still gripping the counter. Michael opens his mouth but Calum speaks again before he has a chance to. “Is it getting worse?”

At this point, Michael doesn’t see a point lying. “Yes.” He confesses. “But you know you’re my number one priority. Always. And you know that all you have to do is say no and that’ll be the end of it.”

Calum stays quiet for a while, looking down into his lap before sighing loudly, a groan spilling from his lips. He lets his head lull back and squeezes his eyes shut, like he’s trying to form sentences behind his eyes. “We’ve talked about this already. I told you how it makes me feel.” He whispers.

Michael’s heart stops. He doesn’t know what to say. “We discussed it theoretically.” Michael mumbles, shrugging when Calum’s eyes him warily. “You didn’t say no.”

Calum snorts. “You sound awfully keen.”

“Cal. Just say no.” Michael sighs, sitting down beside him at the table. Calum leans back a little but doesn’t move away completely. Michael takes it as a win.

“How can I say no?” Calum mutters, rubbing his face with both hands. “You’re my _alpha_.”

Michael tries to ignore the spike in Calum’s voice and the way his heart aches in response. He honestly doesn’t believe Calum has a clue how much he affects Michael. “Don’t play that card. You’re my mate. I need you safe and I need you happy. So if you aren’t happy, you have to say.” Michael’s voice is pleading. “My need for your happiness is more than my need for an omega.”

Calum sighs again, but this time his breath wobbles. Michael can see his defences dropping one by one. “It’s fine. I can’t, I can’t do that to you. I want you to be happy too.”

Michael grabs Calum’s wrist, pulls him off his chair carefully and into his lap. Calum is so pliant for him, follows without question and presses his face into Michael’s neck when he’s seated carefully, nosing at his bonding gland. “You’ve gotta be on board babe.” Michael whispers.

Calum shrugs, and then nods softly. “I just need to learn how to share you. Can’t be too hard.” He doesn’t sound like he means it.

“Nothing’s set in stone. It’s not like I’ve met an omega, so. It might not even happen.” Michael responds. They both know what ‘it’ means. 

Everything they’ve ever known between the two of them is about to be torn in half. Michael doesn’t know how to feel. The need in his stomach flutters in anticipation, but his heart drops.

“But it will. It’s fine.” Calum says, trying to sound a little more accepting. Michael doesn’t buy it. 

“Baby.” Michael whispers, and Calum’s face lifts up. His chocolate eyes aren’t as stormy; they just look wet with the aftermath. Michael presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “You are and you always will be enough for me. I love you,” he promises, answering the question he knows is playing on Calum’s mind.

“I know.” Calum accepts, pressing another kiss back. Michael tries to deepen it, and Calum briefly lets their tongues touch before he pulls away with a chuckle. “I love you. But I have to get ready for work now.”

“Alright.” Michael says but pouts sadly, eventually letting his arms unlock from around Calum’s waist after minute of Calum’s giggles and writhing to break free. He watches him leave the kitchen before he pours away his cold coffee.

And while it takes a few days, Michael starts to notice that despite their (somewhat) agreement, Calum’s still showing signs of uncertainty. 

He starts to spend less time in their shared apartment of 3 months, and Michael tries not to pay attention to it. He’s so busy with his content writing for a gaming website and throws himself into that for the meantime, but he gets through his deadlines early enough that it only makes him notice the lack of Calum’s presence even more.

Calum works at a restaurant that opens at midday, and sometimes works until pretty late if he ends up working the bar into the evening. They’ve made a nice routine of it though, spending mornings together since their evenings usually consist of a tired Calum wanting cuddles from Michael or to be fucked before he falls asleep. Nothing seems like it’s changed in the last two or so weeks since their conversation, unless Michael squints.

Because Calum’s gone most mornings when Michael wakes up, and is out until he has to come home before work. He wants to wake up with Calum still in the bed, curled up beside him with his head in his chest. He gets frustrated when Calum comes home flushed and smiley staring at his phone, and he’s not the reason for it.

“Where have you been?” Michael asks, sitting on the countertop. Calum looks up, flustered to have been caught but then tuts when he sees Michael sitting on where they prepare food. Michael doesn’t budge.

“What?” Calum says, walking behind Michael to get to the fridge. He doesn’t even look at him.

“Where do you keep going?” Michael rephrases the question, since Calum seems to want to play confused. Calum turns around immediately at the tone of his voice. “You’re always out in the morning. Where are you?”

“I- Um-” The beta stutters, then licks his lips in thought. “I’ve been running.”

Michael stares Calum down for a long down, eyes flitting over his features. “You’re not telling my something.”

“I am-” Calum starts, before turning back into the fridge, defeated. “Okay, I’ve been hanging out with Ashton.”

“Who?” Michael frowns, fingers tapping against the marble countertop. His blood is beginning to boil just at the thought of someone else, even though he hasn’t a clue who this person Calum’s just mentioned is.

Calum back around like he’s feeling Michael turning green already. He probably is. He pours two glasses of orange juice. “Luke’s friend? Ashton? Luke talks about him all the time Mikey. They work together at the stationary store.”

Michael hums, indicating for Calum to continue. He doesn’t remember his name but he kind remembers Luke mentioning someone, and he feels a bit bad for not paying more attention to his best friend. “Well, we run together.”

“You run together.” Michael’s voice is blank like he doesn’t care but Calum him knows better. The alpha can practically see his eyes rolling in his head.

“Well you won’t run with me so I found someone else.” Calum retorts, handing Michael one after putting a straw in. Michael slurps it down, still staring at Calum who is looking at him expressionless. Michael tries not to think too hard about it.

“Alright. Okay.” Michael says, nodding more so because he knows he doesn’t have any legs to stand on. Calum’s right, Michael does always decline, depending more on his alpha metabolism to basically work out for him.

Calum frowns. “Okay?”

“It doesn’t bother me who your friends with. I just wanted to know where you were going.” Michael replies, slipping off the island. Calum watches him come down, then shrugs.

“You can tell me these things, you know. You usually do.” Michael mutters, and Calum just shrugs again but doesn’t move away when Michael drags him in, nosing over his bonding mark. Michael doesn’t say anything else, and doesn’t call after Calum when he leaves to shower with only a chaste kiss telling Michael they’re okay.

***

Michael’s not petty (for the most part) but he’s definitely not happy. He’s gone from spending nearly all of his free time with Calum to barely any at all, and he knows it’s everything to do with ‘Ashton’. So he does the only sane thing. He goes to scope.

The alpha’s been to visit Luke at work a couple of times before so he’s aware of the small store in the city that’s pretty bustling but quiet in the afternoons. He heads there, as he’s (pretending he’s) going to visit Luke. It’s pretty bad on his part because he hasn’t seen Luke in a while, so he feels bad for using him like this. But it’s for good reason when it comes down to getting his mate back.

He arrives at the shop after a little after 1pm and the ‘closed’ sign is turned. He’s confused, because it’s the middle of the day but he realises it’s lunch time so it’s probably closed whilst they take their break. He sighs, checking his watch for how long he might have to wait until he hears hushed voices and a crash from inside that makes him frown. He peeps in through the window, noticing the lights are still on so he pushes the door finding it’s unlocked. As it opens, the light wind chime tinkling that announces his presence rings through the store. The first thing he hears is shuffling from the door jammed open leading to the back and a curse.

“Calum didn’t you lock the door?” He hears a voice that sounds awfully like Luke’s ring out, followed by a disbelieving scoff he’d recognise from miles away.

“Why would I lock the door, do I fucking work here?” Calum responds, and huffs out a choked laugh followed by an _owww_. Michael’s sure Luke’s hit him in return. Michael tries to stay calm, can feel his vision flashing red a little, but he never, ever gets angry at Calum and he doesn’t want to start today. He’s just frustrated, because Calum had told him he was heading to work when he’d left only a half hour before Michael did.

“Hey,” Michael hears an unrecognisable voice speak and a giggle follow. The alpha’s entire mind set changes as he hears the sound, strangely intrigued. His stance opens out, curious to hear more. “Maybe Ashley’s early for her shift. I’ll check.”

Michael doesn’t know what he expects when the person walks out but it’s certain not what he sees standing in front of him. The voice he’d heard was gentle, small even but the person who had appeared was anything but.

“Oh.” The guy says in realisation that Michael’s not who he expected. “We’re closed for a lunch, could you come back in 20 minutes?” And for some reason he knows, knows for a fact that this is Ashton. He thinks he might have seen him in pictures with Luke before but he can’t remember. He just gets the feeling inside him, the assuredness that this is Ashton. Maybe it’s because he knows both Calum and Luke well, and this guy is definitely the kind of person they’d both hang out with.

And, fuck. As much as he wants to deny it, he can’t; he’d kind of love to hang out with him too. Just to stare. He’s really pretty. Really fucking pretty. All Michael can feel is something ridiculously familiar unfurling in his stomach but he can’t put his finger on it. It feels a little like possession, like craving, but he can’t admit that. There’s no context except he’s only had this feeling once before.

He breathes out carefully through his nose, looks behind Ashton even though he knows he’d like to keep looking into ruminating hazel eyes. He’s weak.

“Where’s Calum?” The alpha states instead, voice unnecessarily loud, and something shifts in the guy’s face immediately like recognition. His mouth opens to say something but he hears a squeak in the next room followed by Calum shooting through the door.

“Mikey,” Calum says, but Michael can hear both the frustration in his voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I could say the same.” Michael throws back, and Calum’s face drops like he’s only realised he’s been caught. Michael’s distracted by a curly bush of blonde hair that pops from the store room, sweet baby blue eyes lighting at up at his presence. He doesn’t even have the heart to be mad when Luke’s around.

“Hey Mikey.” Luke says, and his voice already sounds like he does when he’s doing damage control. “Give me cuddles.” Michael hates Luke, because he’s doing that pout that only adorable omegas like himself can get away with, and rounds the counter to bury his face in Michael’s neck. 

Michael’s stance shrinks, and he holds Luke because this is his best friend in the entire world bar Calum and he hasn’t seen him in weeks. Even though Michael’s a little bit angry at Calum, Luke is still cute and deserves all the hugs.

“Hey Lukey.” Michael says, messing up his already unruly hair. Luke whines and pulls away, trying to smack Michael’s hand who laughs at how slow Luke is at retaliation.

Calum squeezes in closer before gently body slamming Luke out of the way. “Hi can I have my boyfriend back.”

“Mate.” Michael clarifies, and he doesn’t know why he’s being such a typical alpha right now. The Ashton guy hadn’t even said another word since Michael spoke, yet he’s asserting territory like the guy is a threat. Michael doesn’t let his gaze flit over to the other presence in the room, even though he really wants to (is he as pretty as he remembers), and it’s clear who he’s directing the warning at. 

“Right.” Calum drawls, eyes narrowing in confusion. “Can I talk to you, please?”

Michael follows Calum into the backroom, and doesn’t even let Michael try and get the door closed before he’s dragging him closer to stare at his face. Calum’s eyes watch him wordlessly before he shakes his head. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not doing anything.” Michael protests, glass green eyes wide as he glares at Calum. “I came to see Luke. And you’re here.”

Calum’s about to speak, probably, but Michael gets there first. “Is that Ashton?” He questions, and as Calum nods in response the man himself walks in, doesn’t acknowledge the two at all but grabs the phone sitting on one of the shelves. Michael watches all his moves like a hawk, down to the when he’s about to leave and turns to send a soft smile Calum’s way. 

“You okay?” He asks, like in any case Calum wouldn’t be fine with Michael. He’s ready asks him what his problem is, but he holds his tongue. Something snaps in his mind as he realises the air’s changed since Ashton walked into the room.

“Dandy Ash,” Calum reacts immediately, body turning away from Michael to watch Ashton leave, and Michael can feel his vision turning red before Ashton sends a glance his way. It’s closed, his face dropping to almost completely expressionless.

“He’s an omega?” Michael gasps, incredulous when Ashton’s hopefully out of earshot. Michael can usually tell omegas from miles away but he’d honestly had no clue. He’d caught the hint of something in the air, unfamiliar in smell but he knows when pheromones are in the room. More than that, he knows when an omega is showing signs of heat. “You never said.”

“Does it matter?” Calum questions, head tilting in curiosity. Michael knows he’s being unnecessary.

“Just didn’t expect it. Did you know he’s going into heat soon?” Michael says conversationally, and as soon as it leaves his mouth he knows it’s the wrong thing to say. Not only because Calum’s mouth drops in horror, but also because it sounds so weird. Not for the first time Michael wishes he had more of a brain to mouth filter. It’s why he always runs things by Calum first, he helps him on the ‘acceptable’ front. This is clearly not.

“Michael.” Calum warns, voice hard. “That’s none of your business.”

“Just wondering.” Michael says, trying to play it off. He didn’t expect Calum to be so… protective. But he guesses Calum knows more than he’s letting on. Michael knows how lucky he is that Calum is so willing to help him through his ruts. For the most part. Calum can only handle so much, not being an omega who was practically made for it, but he does his best and he always, always takes Michael so well. Michael’s really fucking lucky. “You seem to get on well with omegas.”

“Look, Ashton’s incredible okay. I’ll have to introduce you properly.” Calum promises, grabbing Michael’s hands and squeezing. Michael tries not to let the jealousy that’s radiating through his veins show. He’s always tried his hardest not to be that alpha, but it still makes his insides simmer hearing Calum talk about someone else like that. “He, Luke and I talk sometimes. It’s not a big deal.”

“I get it, stuff an Alpha wouldn’t get.” Calum doesn’t confirm or deny, and Michael sighs. “It’s fine. I’m sorry, okay. I’ve been a dick. Just, stop avoiding me, please. I miss you.”

Michael holds Calum, and tries not to think about how the warmth swirling in his belly for Ashton might not just be jealousy. He tries not to think about what Ashton would look like in heat. He fails miserably. He’s never seen an omega in heat but he knows he’d hop at the chance to see Ashton.

He blames his thoughts on his desperate alpha brain and kisses Calum’s forehead, apologetic.   
  


_beta * β_

It’s not unusual for Calum’s phone to ring this late. Generally, it’s Michael checking up on him asking when he’ll be home and if they should have a late pizza order for dinner, or his mother making sure he’s not working too late. 

What’s unusual is Ashton’s name flashing up on his screen. And whilst the two had become pretty close, Calum’s a little surprised as their conversations have been primarily by text. Calum answers, of course, still sorting through the stock out back of the bar. It’s nearly 10pm, and Calum’s just clearing up before he heads home.

“Hey Ash,” Calum greets, voice raised so Ashton can hear him over the music.

“Hey.” Ashton replies, but pauses as he notices the bass thumping in the back. “Oh shit, you’re still at work. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m about to get off. Everything okay?” Calum assures him.

Even with the music, Calum can hear Ashton sigh. “Yeah. Everything’s good. Wanted to ask something but I can wait until you’re home.”

“No honestly, it’s fine.” Calum says, untying his apron from his waist. He throws it on the shelf knowing no one’ll be bothered enough to move it to wear it’s actually supposed to be folded in the next room. He’ll use it again the next day anyway. “Ask away.”

“I was just wondering if you, um, wanted to go for our run a little earlier tomorrow.” Calum pauses, because as simple as the question was there’s something a little hesitant in his voice. Ashton’s always got an aura of control around him despite his omega status, and Calum’s never heard him sound like this.

“Yeah, of course. Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” The beta pushes, because Ashton doesn’t sound like himself at all.

“I’m fine, honestly. It’s just. Heat stuff. Anyway,” Ashton changes the subject, and Calum figures he’ll drop it if Ashton’s that desperate not to talk about it. “I thought maybe we could run on the beach and see the sun rise? That sounded so ridiculous-”

Calum chuckles before speaking. “I’ll be there. Do you want to drive us down to the beach and then we’ll run from there?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Ashton agrees, and there’s a long pause before he speaks again. “I’m sorry. It’s so bad today and I’m restless. I don’t even know how I’m going to sleep? I feel like my body is trying to reject my suppressants.” 

“Ash, don’t apologise. I’m sorry they’re not doing their job.” Calum says softly, heart breaking for Ashton. He wishes he could do more.

“Being at the beach usually helps me escape but I couldn’t make it down today.” Ashton sighs, and Calum can hear the tremor in his breath even through the phone.

“Hey, do you want me to drop anything by your place? I don’t mind picking up anything that’ll make you feel better.” The dark haired boy questions, clocking out and waving goodbye to his co-workers.

“No Cal it’s fine, I have everything. Thanks though. You should get back to Michael.” The omega throws, and there’s a little bite to his voice but Calum pretends not to hear it and Ashton attempts to laugh it off. “I’m sure he wants you home. You shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

Calum wants to bite back but ignores the ‘you’re just as important’ that wants to roll of his tongue. He settles for “okay.”

***

Calum wakes up the next morning before his alarm, which he’d hoped for so he wouldn’t have to deal with a whiny Michael who hates being woken up before like, midday. As he thinks this, he knows deep down that he’d end up waking Michael up anyway, because his alpha is always pressed against his back, practically on top of him. Calum knows it’s a protection thing, and he loves feeling his mate so close to him even in slumber, but it’s times like these he kind of wishes Michael wasn’t so close.

He’s tired still, but he’s aware of how much Ashton needs this so he rubs his eyes open and huffs out, trying to peel Michael’s arm off from his stomach as he cancels his alarm.

“You’re leaving?” Michael’s voice is raspy with sleep. “Let me guess, another run with Ashton?”

“Michael.” Calum breathes out, stunned a little by the sullenness in Michael’s voice. His alpha opens his eyes, blearily taking in Calum’s face.

“You spend so much time with him.” He responds, and the sigh he lets out is a little shaky. Calum’s confused, but decides not to push it.

“He just needs a friend, that’s all.” Calum replies, nuzzling his nose into Michael’s neck until his body relaxes back into the bed, breaths deep. “I love you. I’ll see you later.”

Calum pulls away to head into the bathroom, gives his teeth a quick brush and splashes cold water on his face. He pulls on some shorts and a clean t-shirt from their washed-but-never-put-away pile of clothes in the corner. Michael’s already fallen back asleep so the beta is quiet as he tugs his shoes on, Ashton’s text coming through. 

It’s 7:02am, and Calum turns to look at Michael one last time. He feels the sudden overwhelming urge to crawl back into bed and into his alpha’s arms, but he turns away and heads through the front door instead.

Ashton’s looking equally tired as Calum gets into the passenger seat of his black car.

“Not much sleep then?” Calum asks, putting on his seatbelt. Calum can’t tell when omegas or alphas are in heat but he feels like if he could the car would be filled with his scent. Ashton’s flushed red even though it’s a reasonable cool morning for Australia, and Calum’s pretty sure he’s sweating.

Ashton shakes his head softly before speaking. “No. The worst night.”

“Ash.” Calum’s heart plummets; he’s never seen Ashton look so defeated.

“I think I’m gonna have to let it run its course which is fine. I’ve tried to suppress it too many times now. My body’s had enough.” Ashton chuckles, but it rings empty in Calum’s ears. “I hate having to stay in bed for so long. It’d be shorter if I had someone to, you know.”

Calum bites his tongue. He knows it’s probably not the right thing to say, but his curiosity over Ashton’s answer outweighs his manners. “Why don’t you, see who’s out there? I’m sure there are so many alphas who would look after you. You’re a catch.” 

“It- it’s too impersonal Cal. I hate the thought of letting a stranger knot me. Multiple times.” Ashton voice is unbearably honest, and whilst Calum had loved that in Ashton, right now it hits a little too heavy on his heart.

“I, yeah. Yeah that’s fair enough.” Calum doesn’t really know what to say. He can’t say he understands, because he doesn’t. One, as a beta who doesn’t get the same needs at all, and also as someone who has been bonded with his alpha since he was 17, and been with him for even before that. He’s had Michael for so long now.

Ashton sighs mutely, like he’s trying to hold back but starts up the car. He doesn’t say anything else for a while, and Calum stares out of the window watching dark glass like it’s the most entertaining thing in the world. The rest of the world still seems to be asleep, and Calum waits patiently for Ashton to speak again; the ball definitely isn’t in his court right now.

It’s not until they reach the beach and Ashton parks a little haphazardly that he speaks up. “I’m sorry. I’ve ruined the morning already.”

Calum hushes him, brushing his arm gently before getting out of the car. “You haven’t.”

“You sure?” Ashton chuckles, and this time it’s real even though it sounds tired.

“You couldn’t ruin anything.” Calum promises, and Ashton gives him a soft glance he can’t decipher before he looks away.

“Can we sit on the beach for a bit?” Ashton questions, not looking at Calum. The beta nods although Ashton can’t see him and he’s already leading the way.

“I forget to not like, unload on you sometimes.” The omega whispers after finding a spot in perfect path to catch the sun’s first rays of warmth. “Feel like I’ve known you for ages.”

“Me too.” Calum says. He means it.

“Can I ask a question?” Ashton says, and pauses for a while even after Calum hums in approval. “When did you meet Michael?”

Calum’s a little surprised, can’t help it when he stutters out. “Oh, um. I’ve known him for ages, since we were about 7.” Ashton’s eyebrows rise, shock clear on his face before it goes completely blank. Calum’s never found Ashton too hard to read but today it’s impossible. “Yeah. It’s just, always been Michael?”

“Why did that sound so unsure?” And clearly it was meant to be a joke, but Ashton’s face goes hard when Calum doesn’t laugh. “What’s wrong?”

“I- I.” Calum’s lost for words, because he didn’t really think there was anything wrong until now.

Ashton’s patient as always, rubbing Calum’s back for comfort. The beta ignores the goosebumps that break out all over his body. “You guys okay?”

“We’re fine. But. Michael’s alpha instincts are kicking in. He’s starting to crave for an omega.” Calum says the last part so fast he’s not even sure Ashton heard but his eyes grow so wide, and his arm stops moving on Calum’s back.

“Fuck.” Ashton voices, his shock genuine. “That must be hard.”

Calum shrugs. “I’ve come to terms with it.”

“Cal. What you have with Michael is special. Don’t sound so defeated. He can’t help it, I promise you. You’re still so lucky.” Ashton tries to convince Calum, and for the most part Calum is grateful for the comforting words.

“I know.” The dark haired boy mutters, shaking his head. “But either way, it won’t be me and Michael for much longer.”

“Worry about that when you get there.” Ashton says, rubbing Calum’s back again. “Unless you guys found someone?” Ashton’s hand stops again. Calum doesn’t think about how Ashton’s the first name that flashes across his head, wonders if Ashton can read his mind and maybe that’s why he stopped.

“Um, no. I- don’t really know how to go about it. I guess he’ll find someone he likes.” Calum doesn’t know what he’ll do if Michael literally brings an omega home.

“That- that was insensitive of me to ask. I’m sorry.” Ashton mumbles, pulling away.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s fine.” Calum assures with a sweet smile. “How did this turn around for me. I thought we were consoling you?”

“I’ll be fine, I’d love an alpha like Michael one day. When he came to the store the other day I was admittedly a little jealous. He’s pretty ideal.” Ashton admits, and the honesty makes Calum’s throat go dry. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out but a choked giggle. He tries to play it off but Ashton eyes him warily, like he’s just realised what he’d said.

“Hashtag goals.” Calum spits out, hoping it’ll break the tension a little. It does, and Ashton’s laughter is so full he throws his head back. It’s a beautiful sight, and Calum’s heart clenches as he speaks. “An alpha is going to come and sweep you off your feet before you know it. You’re the kindest guy I know.”

Ashton goes quiet when he stops laughing, and Calum watches him pondering something. “I don’t know. Do I want too be swept off my feet? I don’t think I do well with like, over-protective alphas. I’ll go crazy. Does that make me weird?”

“No. You’re incredible no matter what, Ash. Promise. But Michael would probably make you crazy.” Calum chuckles, and Ashton’s eyes darken a tad as he laughs back. It’s the smallest change but Calum didn’t miss it. He doesn’t miss much in regards to Ashton. “Come over for breakfast.”

The omega’s face flickers quickly before it goes blank, but Calum can see the worry in his face, frown lines between his brow. “Is that a good idea?”

Calum shrugs. He knows it probably isn’t, but he’s not sure why. If it’s more because of Ashton’s state, or Michael’s clear doubt about their friendship. “Yes.”

Ashton doesn’t fight it. “Okay. Wanna pick up some coffee?”

Calum nods, and their run is long forgotten. Despite Ashton’s omega status, there’s something that makes Calum want to bury his face in his neck. He looks down, just where he knows Ashton’s bonding spot is, and maybe he stares a little too long because Ashton swallows hard, and Calum looks up to see that look he saw earlier flash across his face again. He smiles, albeit weakly and looks back into the horizon.

They stay until the sun is fully up, not really talking as much as admiring the beach. A few people stroll and run past, until they head back to the car, and Ashton drives into the town so they can grab some coffee.

From the moment they walk into the coffee shop, the baristas head shoots up. Calum wants to blame it on the bell above the door but it doesn’t explain the way his eyes lock on Ashton and don’t let up. Calum rolls his shoulders, tries to ignore the leering stare but he can tell Ashton’s uncomfortable by the slump in his posture. The alpha is undeniable in the barista, but it doesn’t make Calum any less irritated.

“What can I get you?” The guy behind the counter asks, not even acknowledging Calum. The beta wants to make a comment but Ashton speaks up, back straight and staring right back at the barista.

“Three coffees please. White.” Ashton says, voice clear. Calum couldn’t be prouder. Both of Ashton’s ability to be so headstrong, but also that he knew to get a coffee for Michael without even saying.

The barista smirks, like Ashton did something amusing, and Calum can see his jaw tense. “Coming up for you sugar. Anything else?”

“Nothing from you, thanks.” The omega retorts, eyes hard as he walks away and out of alpha’s sight. The guy continues to make their coffees even as his eyes follow Ashton until he’s hidden behind cake stands and pastry displays, and Calum meets him at the other end of the counter.

“I’m fine.” Ashton says before Calum even has a chance to ask. “The whole heat thing doesn’t help. He probably could tell.”

“He was a weirdo, don’t try and excuse it.” Calum whispers, rubbing Ashton’s shoulder. The omega only sighs, takes the coffees from the barista as soon as it’s within reach and walks away without another glance. Calum is hot on his heels, but not before glaring coldly at the alpha as they leave.

As they approach the car parked a street away, coffees in hand and 6 sugar packets in Calum’s hand compared to Ashton’s one, Ashton starts to speak again.

“Sometimes I feel like it’s my fault you know? That alphas don’t-” His voice is breaks a little before Calum cuts him off.

“No way, Ash.” Calum promises, looking him in the eye as soon as he’s seated in the passenger seat.

“Sometimes I think I’m not like, ‘omega enough’.” Ashton air quotes with one hand, before looking away and out of the window. Calum doesn’t know what to say. 

“You’re fine the way you are. Perfect even.” Ashton snorts at Calum’s words, and the beta frowns at the doubt on Ashton’s face. “Come on, let’s go. Michael’s probably up.”

“Are you sure this is okay? I don’t want to freak him out.” Ashton asks, weary as he buckles up and pulls away from the pavement.

“Michael can handle himself.” And even though he says it, Calum’s not sure if he can. However, a larger, unruly part of him wants to test Michael. He knows it’s bad. But he also needs to know.

The car ride is silent after that, Ashton driving and reaching down to pick his coffee from the cup holder every few minutes. It’s only about a 20-minute drive back to Calum’s apartment, but it feels like much longer with how quiet it’s gone. Calum practically hops out the car when Ashton parks in front of the building, but having to wait and hold the door open anyway for Ashton to catch up. They take the lift up to the 4th floor, and Calum’s far from surprised when he opens the door and sees Michael already up and staring at the entrance.

“Hey Mikey?” Calum greets, although he’s not looking at Calum, rather directly behind, and Calum doesn’t know how he thought this would go any other way. Ashton’s probably filling their entire home with pheromones. Michael literally won’t move, is staring at Ashton like he’s prey.

“Cal.” Michael replies, but he’s still looking at Ashton.

“Hi Michael.” Ashton says, and his voice is steady but Calum can see the cogs turning in his head, the warmth in his cheeks that wasn’t there before. Calum wants to blame it on the warmth of the apartment but he doesn’t see a point in lying.

“Ashton. Good to see you.” Michael says, and the corners of his mouth twitch. Ashton looks down, and back up at Calum like he’s trying to compose himself.

“Right. We brought coffee.” Calum says, eyes flicking between the two. Michael’s gaze moves to Calum, and he smiles gently like he’s seeing him for the first time.

“A man after my heart.” He says, before reaching out for Calum. The beta follows, of course, letting Michael kiss him good morning. Calum doesn’t have the words to explain how he feels. He pulls away with a fixed smile, hoping it’s not fake when he looks back to Ashton.

“What would you like Ash? We have eggs, and bread and cereal. Probably a croissant or two if Michael hasn’t eaten all of them.” Calum says, eventually worming his way out of Michael’s grip though he stays by his side.

“Hey!” Michael shouts with a laugh before confessing. “I have, sorry.”

“I can make a mean omelette.” Ashton says with a smile, coming closer to the two.

Calum sighs out an “Ash,” at the same time as Michael voices “you’re our guest, make yourself comfortable.” The omega laughs at both of them, and Calum’s never seen Ashton quite so radiant.

“I honestly don’t mind.” He claims, heading towards the fridge. “Can I?”

“Okay. Show us what you’ve got.” Michael resolves, sending a smirk Ashton’s way. He sends one back, and suddenly Calum feels like a stranger. Or a third wheel.

And _okay_. Calum knows he probably shouldn’t feel this way, but Michael’s gaze won’t shift away from Ashton who’s working himself around the kitchen like he belongs. He’s sipping his coffee, eyeing the omega like there’s nothing else in the room. Calum tries to keep his cool from his place stood beside the kitchen counter, smiling like he’s supposed to when Michael finally meets his eye.

“Oh um, where’s your salt?” Ashton asks, turning. His eyes land on Michael.

Calum watches as Michael gets up swiftly, brushes past Ashton to reach for the cupboard just to the left of where Ashton’s standing. He stops behind him, front brushing his back, opening the door to grab the salt from the top shelf. He places it down on the counter, but doesn’t move until Ashton turns around. Even then, Michael only takes the smallest step back, and they’re still awfully close for two people who had barely breached conversation before this morning.

“Here you go, babe.” Michael says, and the air in the room must get really thin because Calum can’t _breathe_.

“Thanks,” Ashton whispers, eyes wide and jaw slightly dropped. Michael doesn’t reply, doesn’t move either. He seems as shocked as the rest of them.

Calum mumbles something about using the toilet before leaving the kitchen. There’s warmth stirring inside him and he doesn’t have a clue what it means. 

All he does know is that Michael’s pretty much failed on the test front.

***

It’s a Saturday night when Calum plucks up the courage to ask Michael. He can’t stop thinking about him, and what it’s like as an alpha to not get what he needs. He doesn’t understand but he wants to. Especially for Michael’s sake. It’s all been so vague that it’s left Calum in the dark to stew in his thoughts, and he needs to know before he drives himself insane.

“Tell me what you need, Mikey.” Calum blabs, and Michael jumps a little from where he was watching TV.

“What?” Michael says, turning the volume down and looking at Calum with big, glass green eyes.

“You know,” Calum mumbles, picking at a loose string on his joggers. “Tell me what I can’t give you and what you need.”

“Cal?” Michael stresses, and Calum can hear how his throat has gone dry. They have spoken about this so briefly that Calum realises how important this conversation is.

“I have to hear you say it.” He whispers, and Michael nods slowly.

“A literal explanation. Okay. So as an alpha I need to mate. You know that much. I also need bond. Some alphas can manage an entire lifetime bonded without knotting, but not all. I don’t seem to be one of them.” Michael paces his speech, like he’s trying to be careful. Calum listens quietly, nods when he slows to a stop. “I wish I was.”

“You can’t help it Mikey,” Calum says, repeating Ashton’s words from earlier. “Tell me more.”

“Well you know this part. I can only knot an omega. But,” Michael stops, breathing through his nose heavily. “I’m not sure if it’ll be a one-time thing? Or like every once in a while? Or if once I knot I’ll-”

“You’ll need to knot forever.” Calum finishes, and Michael nods.

“It’s a possibility.” Michael sighs, and it’s Calum turn to take a deep breath. He squeezes his eyes shut, rubbing at his jaw before catching Michael’s worried stare.

“What about Ashton?” Calum mutters, closes his eyes again as he waits for a reply. When he gets none after a while, he opens them again to find Michael still staring at him, this time incredulous.

“This isn’t some joke.” Michael whispers, shaking his head at Calum. “Don’t fucking start.”

Calum tilts his head, narrowing his eyes. “Do you think this is a joke for me? I’m being serious.” Michael starts shaking his head again like he’s trying to unhear Calum’s words, and the beta feels his heart rate start to pick up. “So what, if he agreed to let you fuck him you would say no?”

Michael gasps out loud, eyes impossibly wide. “I’m not answering that.”

“It’s not optional.” Calum tests, and his alpha gives him the sharpest look that he knows is supposed to make him back down. But Calum’s too brash and knows Michael too well, knows he’s just anxious, not threatened. “Why are you so hesitant? I saw how well you both go on yesterday, or did you think I missed it? I’d say you wouldn’t have a problem.”

“Don’t put words into my mouth.” Michael throws, voice deep and dark and if this was any other situation, Calum’s sure he would have backed down and probably got on his knees too, but not now. He needs Michael’s definitive answer, and even if Michael doesn’t know it yet there’s only one Calum will accept.

“Then use your own.” Calum spits out, waiting when Michael goes silent. The TV continues to whisper in the background, and for a second Calum wonders just how bad he’s fucked up.

Michael sighs, stares at his hands and bites his lip. “I wouldn’t say no.”

“No?” Calum laughs, and the alpha’s eyes glare at the beta as giggles pour out of his mouth. Calum grabs his hands, laces their fingers together.

“That’s so not the response you’re supposed to have.” Michael mutters, but there’s a soft smile on his face. Calum knows the look, knows it’s often on his own face when he realises how grateful he is to have the most understanding mate in the world.

“I already said. The two of you yesterday weren’t even subtle. I haven’t stopped thinking about it.” Calum says, shrugging his shoulders when Michael’s jaw drops.

“Seriously Cal? Should I be grossed out?” Michael questions, a laugh falling from his own cherry red lips. “It’s not going to happen. Don’t worry. I’m sorry about breakfast, he was just.” The alpha waves his arms around, and Calum.

“I know. He’s pre-heat.” Calum retorts, like Michael doesn’t already know. “Listen. If I had to give you away to anybody it’d be Ash.”

“You’re not giving me away to anyone.” Michael warns, so Calum takes in his tone this time and relaxes back against the sofa without a fight. He knows he’s not, but sometimes it feels like he has to.

“Well, if I had to share then. I’d share you with Ash.” Calum opens up, hoping that Michael can see how vulnerable he’s letting himself be. It doesn’t matter either way, because this is Michael and Calum knows that they love each other more than anything. He hopes it’ll have a knock on effect though, and Michael will just let this happen.

“You’re too good for me Calum Hood.” Michael announces as he nods, and Calum knows they’re a step closer. To what, he doesn’t know.  
   


_omega * Ω_

Ashton’s at the store when it happens. He’s been getting that tight feeling, the warmth right at the bottom of his stomach all afternoon. Except now it’s spreads to the base of his spine and Ashton knows exactly what that means. He’s known the entire time. It’s almost like an ache that burns, and Ashton groans out loud from the back of the store, forgetting there’s probably customers out front that Luke and Ashley are tending to. He breathes in deep, grateful that the end of his shift is practically in sight. 

It’s a couple of minutes before Luke pushes through the swinging door, and Ashton’s already grabbing his things when Luke stops, surprised at Ashton’s haste. Then the younger boy meets Ashton’s own hazel eyes, and sighs in what is clearly pent up frustration.

“Please, for the love of God Ashton hurry up and go home. Just let it happen.” Luke pleads as he helps Ashton tidy the last box of inventory.

“I was planning to.” Ashton retorts, annoyed that he’s having this conversation with Luke again. “The suppressants are barely useful anymore anyway.”

“Yes, because you need to let your heat run its course. Your body can’t take it anymore.” Luke comments, rolling his eyes.

Ashton breathes in deep, refraining from doubling over with how sharp the ache is starting to become. He doesn’t want to worry Luke, but it seems Luke can read his facial expression. “Are you okay? Do you need a lift? I’m sure Ashley can manage for a little.”

“I’ll be fine, I just need to hurry.” The older omega voices, and shoots past Luke with a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Thanks for always being a buddy.”

Luke grabs his arm, looking at him with big, soft blue eyes filled with concern before he speaks. “Always. Have you got everything you need? Shall I drop by later with some stuff?” Ashton knows what ‘stuff’ means. Ashton is an omega going into heat with no alpha to help him through it. He’s not had a heat in a year but he’d stocked up when he’d accepted the suppressants were no longer on his side.

“Yes, I do. Luke, I have to go.” Ashton reassures him, pulling away.

“Wait!” Luke says, running to his bag and grabbing what looks like a packet of medication. He already knows they help to avoid. Ashton doesn’t know whether to be fond or offended. Luke pops open two pills and opens his hand for Ashton to take them. “Take these please.” 

“I’ll take them when I get home.” Ashton says, but Luke shakes his head and puts them in Ashton’s hand, who rolls his eyes but doesn’t complain. He’ll take them with water in the car.

“Take care Ash! See you in like a week.” Ashton hopes like hell it doesn’t last that long.

By the time he gets in his car and takes the pills the ache has almost become pain, and Ashton’s never felt it this hard this quickly before. He knows it’s been a while but he didn’t expect the heat to hit him with such ferocity, but he’d guess that’s what he gets for trying to fight nature for so long. He’s practically hyperventilating, panting with the exertion of trying to concentrate on the road, but he can feel warm slick starting to leak down his ass and all he can think about is whether he’s getting his seat wet.

He’s barely halfway home when it really starts to turn to pain, the need to get something inside him so strong his vision starts to blur, black dots appearing, and it’s all he can do not to pull his pants down mid-drive and get two fingers in his hole. He knows he’s definitely already ready for two, maybe even three at this rate, and he pulls over because he literally can’t breathe properly let alone drive.

There’s no way he’s going to make it home, and it doesn’t know what to do. He looks out the window, fogging it up with his heaves but makes out that he’s only a road away from Calum and Michael’s apartment. He’s far from thinking straight. The heat is still pounding through his body but the black dots have cleared from his eyes, and he takes the chance to drive for another minute if it means Calum might be able to get him home. 

By the time he drives the next road over and parks horrifically between two cars, he’s soaked his jeans through. He lifts himself up as best as he can to see the seat underneath him if covered in a dark patch of slick, and he whines at the sight, embarrassed but realising just how needy he is to fucking come. He grabs his phone, and prays that Calum is home.

“Cal?” Ashton says, not even waiting for him to speak then the ringing stops. “Are you home? Please tell me you’re home.”

“Ash? What’s wrong?” And Ashton hates himself, hates that the tone of Calum’s voice, the huskiness and the care and the simple fact that it’s Calum makes his hole push out more slick. He whimpers, because this is the worst situation he’s ever been in and he can’t even think like he always does about the best way to get out of it. He starting to despise himself for not leaving at the first sign of his heat.

“I’m-” Ashton gasps for breath as another sharp pain hits him. “I’m in heat Cal.”

“Shit, are you okay?” Calum sounds genuine on the other side of the line, and Ashton is so grateful this isn’t weird.

“No, I- I can’t make it home. I’m in my car.” Ashton stutters, another wave of heat washing over him.

“Fuck, okay, where are you?”

“I’m downstairs. I- co- fuck. Cal, I can’t make it home, I, I don’t know what to do.” Ashton whines. He’s beyond embarrassed at this point, but there’s nothing he can do.

“Hey, calm down. I’m coming downstairs.” Ashton can hear Calum moving in the background, and he’s never been so grateful to hear any noise in his life. “What do you need?”

“A towel, please. I’v- I’ve soaked the fucking seat.” Ashton doesn’t know how he’s laughing when arousal is burning so deep through his body, but Calum’s soothing voice in his ear giggling back is making it all a little easier.

“I’m just heading out.” Calum assures, panting as he jogs down the staircase. Ashton thinks he might be close to passing out, because his head is in an out of consciousness and suddenly Calum’s opening the door of his car.

“Hey buddy.” The beta’s voice is syrupy sweet as he leans in and unbuckles Ashton’s seatbelt. Ashton’s brain is too much of a mess to question that Calum is taking him upstairs.

“Cal.” Ashton whimpers, head leaning back against the seat. Just having a body near his is making the pain a little easier to bear, especially it being Calum.

“Oh, Ash.” Calum’s tone is gentle as he puts an arm around Ashton’s back. “Can you walk? I need you to help me.” Ashton climbs out, leans against the car while Calum places a towel on the seat and shuts the door. Ashton just about locks it, and leans on Calum silently as he takes him through the door and to the elevator. He grits his teeth, trying hard to fight against the ache but ends up gasping and doubling over. Calum bites his lip but keeps his grip tight, pulling Ashton back up and into the lift when he nearly slumps to the floor. The omega is more than grateful it’s early afternoon and no one is around right now to see him look like such a mess.

“I’ve not even seen Luke in heat, you know.” Calum whispers as Ashton leans his head on his shoulder, sweat dripping on Calum’s top. They both ignore it. “I don’t really know what to do.”

Ashton can’t even respond, body slumping slowly, and he knows if he doesn’t get off soon he’s probably going to pass out, and he doesn’t want to dump his unconscious body on Calum who’s already done more than enough. Ashton’s vision is in and out, so he’s barely there as Calum takes him indoors and until there’s a bed underneath him, and Ashton feel the calmest he has in the last few minutes. Calum’s already helping him unlace his shoes, and he kicks them off before pulling his jeans down swiftly.

It’s completely left Ashton’s mind that he’s not in his own home, his only goal is getting off as soon as possible. But the small rational part of his brain left, reminds him that Calum is in the room, and he opens his eyes to see the beta looking at him with pure worry. He hates it, feels small and powerless so he pulls his shirt over his head as a way of shielding himself from Calum’s gaze even for just a second.

“I don’t have anything you need Ash, and I can’t leave you here alone.” Calum panics, and Ashton shakes his head, chest rising and falling with deep breaths.

“It’s fine, I just- I need to-” Ashton starts, but it ends with a whine and the omega closes his eyes as Calum bites his lip worriedly.

“I know. I could ask Luke to get it? But he’s still in the shop. And Mikey…” Calum trails, before looking over at Ashton again with deep, wild eyes. It’s like he’s trying to gage something, and Ashton holds his breath because his ass literally clenched at just the sound of Michael’s name. Ashton know it’s his body responding to the thought of an alpha, but he can’t help the choked sound that leaves his mouth and the way his back arches off the bed. 

His ass his drenched with slick, and the front of his boxers are stained with pre-come and he can’t believe Calum’s sitting on the bed with him looking like this. Ashton hopes and hopes that Calum doesn’t put two and two together, but Calum’s too smart, and his eyes trail down Ashton’s body like he’s thinking off doing it again to see if he’ll get the same response. 

Calum’s fists tighten, breathing out heavily through his nose and Ashton wonders what he has to do to get Calum to give in and fucks him anyway.

“You need to get off. It’ll make you feel better even if just for a few minutes.” Calum promises like he hadn’t just been staring at Ashton’s flushed body, but Ashton’s needy for more, it almost feels like he’s having four heats worth of need attack him, and Calum’s right there. And Calum is beautiful, and always kind and has a smile that lights up the entire room and Ashton needs Calum.

But Ashton doesn’t have time to entertain those thoughts when a door slams. Ashton can immediately tell that an alpha’s entered the house, and he bites his lip hard as hips cant up, and he can’t take anymore. He sticks a hand down his boxers, and Calum gasps before squeezing Ashton’s leg in what might be approval.

“I’ll be back, okay? No, I mean, I’ll be outside, shout when you need me okay? I’m gonna call Luke too.” Calum promises, leaving the room quickly. Before he leaves, he dims the lights down, like that’ll help Ashton in any way.

And even though the door is shut, Ashton can hear the point from which Michael questions why the fuck the house smells like heat, and the point Michael snaps and loses his mind because _Ashton’s here_ and _in HEAT_ in _OUR BED_ and Ashton is ridiculous, absolute trash but just hearing an alpha, and hearing _Michael_ makes him slip two fingers down behind his balls, stroking ever so slightly so his hips twitch, but he can’t take anymore as he circles his gaping and sticky wet hole. 

He presses in, whimpering impatiently as he’s finally getting some relief, but the stirring in his stomach becomes searing, turning his vision white. The wet sounds bounce off the walls as Ashton fucks his fingers in relentlessly and within three quick strokes, last one against that perfect spot he’s coming all over himself, boxers soaked and a chanting of pleas leaving his mouth. He comes for what feels like forever before he opens his eyes again, body still vibrating like it’s not quite done. Ashton knows it’s not.

But it’s gone silent, and as the haze clears a little, Ashton’s realises what he’s just done. Before he can think twice he hears a door slam and feels the alpha presence slowly dissipate, and he feels his heart ache in mortification but more so sadness at what he can’t have. 

He gets that Michael can’t stay while he’s here. He knows it pure alpha instinct to want to carry an omega through heat. Having Calum as a beta and the only person he’s ever been with means that he’s never been this close to an omega in heat, maybe only seen Luke pre-heat but they’ve been friends for years. He almost definitely cannot handle this. 

But Ashton hears Calum yell Michael’s name, and hears the quiet _please_ that falls from his mouth. The smell of an alpha returns, twice as strong, and so does the ache in Ashton’s stomach. So bad that he cries out and turns over, ruts into the bed beneath him. He’s sure he’s smearing his come everywhere but he can’t care, not when he needs to come again this bad.

Ashton hates himself. Hates that he can hear Calum begging for something, probably to do with him and yet he doesn’t have a fucking clue what’s going on. He ruts into the bed again, mind whizzing with possible situations.

Calum knocks and comes in, face unreadable before he slips beside Ashton on the bed. His eyes drop down to Ashton’s chest. He breathes in deep, looking Ashton directly in the eye. “Can Michael come in?” 

“Your alpha.” Ashton’s voice is as dry as it can get as he turns over to look at Calum easier. All the while he’s still trying his best not to shove his fingers between his legs.

Calum shrugs. “You need this and so does he, so. You can have Michael.”

“Cal-” Ashton starts before Calum silences him with a hand over his mouth. Ashton tries his hardest to suppress the omega in him that wants Calum to push down a little harder, press him down into the mattress.

“Ash.” Calum says earnestly. “I promise. Can he come in?”

And how can Ashton say no, this is all he’s wanted. An alpha who is undeniably attractive and that, funnily enough, he trusts. At least he trusts Calum will look after him too. “Odfl igr yod stuh”

“I can’t hear you babe.” Calum snorts, taking his hand away.

“Only if you stay.” Ashton repeats, breathing deep as the heat begins to fill him again, worse this time. He whines, and Calum strokes a hand through damp strands.

“Of course, but I need to hear you say yes.” Calum pleads, and Ashton thinks it might be a little more for his own sake than Ashton’s.

“Yes.” Ashton agrees. “Yes Calum, please.”

“Okay. We’re gonna look after you.” Calum promises, and Ashton whimpers and his back arches. It’s painful now, even more so than before. “Just hold on yeah? He’s gonna fuck you so good Ash, won’t even think straight.”

And Michael comes bursting through the door, tactless in his haste. He was clearly listening through the door. He’s already pulling off his shirt over his head, and Ashton practically chokes watching the alpha hurtle towards him. Calum gets up and moves around to the other side of the bed to give them space, but Ashton’s barely aware of him when Michael’s climbing up to straddle him.

“Hey babe.” Michael whispers looking down at the Ashton, who honestly can’t find any air to breathe. Michael smells so good, his scent surrounding him and making more slick pool from between his legs. Ashton doesn’t think he’s ever been this wet before. Michael growls, presses his nose into Ashton’s neck, nosing against his bonding spot. Ashton pretends to ignore the stuttered breath that comes from beside him.

“Michael,” Ashton whimpers, his own boxer clad hips shooting up onto Michael’s still clothed hips.

“Fuck.” Michael moans. “This is okay Ash, yeah. You’re good?”

“I’m good. I promise, please just-“

“Yeah, I got you.” The alpha says, quickly removing his jeans, and both their boxers going along with it. “Come on, spread those legs for me baby.”

Ashton gasps, doesn’t have it in him to be shy, legs automatically opening to make more room for Michael. He immediately drags Ashton closer by his hips, the omega’s cock wet with come and lying against his stomach. The omega kind of loves it, loves Michael roughing him around already, but he needs this to move faster.

“Please, Michael.” Ashton pants, and Michael nods, letting to fingers rub gently over his sensitive hole. He’s suddenly so aware of what is happening, and he reaches beside him, eyes shut tightly but searching for Calum’s hand. He finds it just as Michael pushes in with two fingers, and Ashton practically sobs with how good it feels, the alpha’s fingers already incessant, thick digits moving quickly in and out. Calum squeezes his hand, and Ashton squeezes in return, back arching up as Michael presses in harder.

“You’re so wet, fucking hell.” Michael whispers, twisting and scissoring his fingers, pushing more and more slick out of his hole. The scent in the room triples, Ashton’s cock dripping against his belly. He can only imagine what Michael looks like, and he opens his eyes to see Michael’s chest stained pink, his cock thick and heavy, tip wet.

“I need you now.” Ashton pleads, but he realises that Michael’s probably so fascinated by his omega scent and oozing hole that he needs to take control of this situation. He sits up, even though the omega in him wants to just lie there and let Michael pound into him. Michael’s surprised, and caught off guard when Ashton pushes him down to the other side of the bed. He climbs over him, feels the slick already pooling down his thighs, dripping onto Michael’s own who moans at the feel of it.

“Yeah, gonna ride me? Get what you need?” Michael asks, wonder in his eyes, smirking up at Ashton. The omega licks his lips, doesn’t think anyone’s ever looked at him like this. He looks away, over at Calum, reaches for him.

“Help?” Ashton asks, or begs, because the pain is almost unbearable, like his body is telling him to hurry the hell up. 

Calum gets it though, even though he looks like a deer in headlights, eyes wide as he crawls closer and grabs Michael’s dick, pumps it and presses against the already forming knot. Michael growls deep in his throat, but it gets higher as Calum circles Ashton’s exposed hole, slicking Michael’s dick even more before he guides Ashton down onto his dick. 

Ashton stops as soon as Michael’s dick is in him fully, clinging to the headboard for dear life. He can’t breathe. He can’t take in a single breath, and he’s going to come as soon as Michael moves.

“Are you okay?” Michael barely gets out, voice tight. He rubs soothingly at the bottom of Ashton’s spine.

“I’m gonna come,” Ashton whines, his voice breaking as Michael shifts in him. “Fuck, I’m gonna come. Don’t move.” He orders, circles his hips and cries out. Michael’s cock is pressing right against his spot, filling him up so well. He moves up, whimpering gently before he presses back down in one swift movement. Michael’s dick is magical, Ashton thinks, because he’s never felt so full before. He can feel Michael’s knot filling up with every roll of his hips.

“You like giving orders, huh.” Michael questions, looking up at Ashton with pure adoration as he continues to rotate his hips, but he doesn’t think words can form in his mouth. His brain is mush, he’s so close he’s going to come any second. He lifts his hips higher, screaming out when Michael thrusts up as he works his hips back down.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ashton rasps, moaning with every thrust of Michael’s hips, pushing himself forward to help angle himself better, and chokes on a moan as Michael grazes his spot over and over. The omega can barely keep his eyes open, but he sees Calum watching them with pure arousal written all over his face. Ashton reaches for the beta, mouth open on a silent plea for more.

“You feel so fucking good, so wet.” Michael rasps, his hips stuttering as he groans, back leaving the bed. 

Ashton can’t breathe, the warmth spreading through his body but he wants to be touching Calum when he comes. As his orgasm hits, he drags Calum by the back of his neck, presses a kiss to his mouth before his own opens on a shuddering sob as he is filled with white hot heat, body writhing on top of the alpha as he comes all over his thighs and Michael’s chest. He can’t stop vibrating with how hard he comes, Michael’s dick still pounding against his spot.

Ashton’s body collapses against Calum’s, his vision covered in black spots as he whines, oversensitivity filling him, even though he still feels like he needs more. Michael senses it though, slowing his hips down to a complete stop.

“Ash, you okay?” Calum asks, pressing a kiss to his sweaty locks. He can’t imagine the mess he looks, thighs soaked with slick and blushed body covered in sweat and come.

“Just need a sec,” he pants, already grinding his hips again, needing more. Michael moans, eyes rolling back. Ashton can feel, sense how ready he is to come. “Still want you to knot me.”

“This is about you, yeah? Whatever you need, you get.” Michael says, despite how hard he’s clearly trying not to throw Ashton down onto the mattress. But Ashton can’t deny every bone in his body is exhausted. That’s the hardest he’s ever come. He just wants Michael to fuck him again. And probably again before he sleeps.

“And you.” He says, tapping Michael’s chest before pulling off his dick with a whimper. He looks over at Calum. “And you.” Ashton repeats, pulling Calum down into another kiss.

“That’s really hot.” Michael points out from behind them, and Calum pulls away with a stuttered, shy laugh.

“Take these off.” Ashton asks, tugging at his clothes. “Please.” He asks, when he can tell Calum’s about to argue. He lays down on his stomach when he body fights him for exertion. Michael really fucking took it out of him. He can’t wait for more, and his body starts to beg for it, the tingle rising from the bottom of his spine.

“Please, Cal.” Michael says, pushing Ashton legs apart before practically laying on top of him, nudging his nose against his cheek before pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. Ashton chases his mouth for more, but Michael’s looking at Calum so pleadingly. Ashton stops, looks over at Calum who hasn’t moved. The beta stares for a few seconds more before he strips, and as soon as he’s lost the boxers Ashton is pulling the boy closer.

“Fuck my mouth. I want to taste you when Michael comes inside me.” The omega whispers.

“ _Fuck_.” Calum mumbles, finally finding his voice again. Before he comes closer he pulls Michael up, and the kiss they share is so gentle, sickly sweet. But Ashton can see how much they’re saying in it, especially when Calum presses harder, needing more, and Ashton remembers for a second what he’s potentially coming between.

He doesn’t get another second to contemplate it, because Calum’s pulling away with a last bite to Michael’s bottom lip, and Ashton’s breath shudders when Michael’s fingers dig into the ass, squeezing. He grabs his hips, pulling them up a little so the alpha can push his still throbbing cock back into his hole with barely any warning. Ashton could come again on the spot, Michael’s dick persistently pressing against the place inside him that’s already making his vision blur as he pounds in relentlessly.

Ashton opens his mouth though, lifting his head up and managing to maintain eye contact with Calum even though he just wants to press his face into the pillow and scream. “Please Calum, need something in my mouth.”

Calum’s eyes darken even more and he shuffles so he’s as close as possible. Ashton only has to tilt his head a little. “Yeah? Want me to fuck your throat?”

Ashton nods and nods, still pushing back against Michael, who’s thrusts are getting more and more sloppy. Ashton can feel that his knot is practically ready to pop, and Ashton’s hole is pushing out so much slick the sounds that are filling the room are indecent at best. “Fuck, so needy. Still so wet.” Michael mutters, and the omega hums in response.

Calum’s eyes are heavy on Ashton as they watch his body shake with every thrust, and he guides his aching dick to Ashton’s mouth. It’s wet with precome dripping down the tip, and Ashton immediately licks from base to the tip, catching all he can and moaning around the taste. Ashton doesn’t waste time, taking Calum into his mouth pushing down deeper. He swallows what he can fit in his position, feeling Calum’s stomach twitch incessantly as he takes in another inch.

“Your _mouth_ ,” is all Calum gets out before his own drops open, lips bitten raw. He’s whimpering softly, head falling back as his breath becomes unsteady. 

Ashton’s letting these breathy moans out, mouth stuffed full of Calum’s dick. The beta’s hips starting to punch forward and he chokes around Calum’s cock, moaning as the feel of both boys inside him makes arousal pool in his stomach so quickly he comes again. He releases all over the sheets below him, tightening so hard around Michael the alpha whines out, breath caught.

“Holy hell,” Michael mutters, rambling pleas and praises from how close he is. It’s _so good, so good_ , the alpha moaning between all his words. Michael’s hands slide up higher, pulling Ashton back so hard he pulls him off Calum who whines in reply. 

It all feels big, Ashton reminded that the alpha pounding into him with abandon is about to knot him for the first time. “Fuck, fuck, fuck” Ashton chants, trying to distract all of them, and Michael’s manages to stutter a laugh that turns into a growl.

Calum strokes a hand through Ashton hair, lifting up his head again. “Open up for me, yeah,” and at this point Ashton would do anything. His jaw opens as Calum guides his dick back in, moaning as Ashton pushes his head down until he’s hitting the back of his throat. Calum’s hips cant forward, short, sharp thrusts that have Ashton’s eyes watering even though his omega status makes his gag reflex practically non-existent. 

He lets Calum lead him further onto his cock, body nearly giving out underneath him as he gulps for air. Michael’s hold is the only thing keeping him up, arching his back as he feels the fire build inside him again, starting from his toes.

“Gonna knot you now, yeah?” Michael says, but barely waits for a reply before he’s pressing in so hard Ashton’s body seizes up, and he’s clenching around the alpha and coming dry on Michael’s pulsing cock, gasping around Calum’s length.

Knotting has never felt like this before, the way their bodies connect so easily as Michael’s knot pushes inside him. Michael’s entire body presses against his back, and Ashton doesn’t even care about the come he’s lying in as they collapse against the bed, Michael’s entire body shuddering as he continues to come inside him. 

He whimpers against the back of Ashton’s neck, and Ashton sees as Calum comes closer, rubbing his back and stroking his hair, lacing their fingers together as Michael keeps coming, filling Ashton up so much it feels like he won’t stop. The alpha’s hips thrust gently, almost unconsciously, and Ashton cries out and quivers as the last flood of come fills him up. Michael’s laboured breath makes him shiver, but Ashton looks over at Calum, lifting his head up as best he can with Michael still leaning on his lower half.

“Fuck my mouth.” Ashton says again, and it gathers the same reaction as last time as Calum stares down at him with dark, intense eyes with barely any brown left. Ashton looks into black holes as he lets Calum push his dick into his mouth again, and he can tell by the wet breath he lets out that Calum must be very close.

“Just open up for me.” Calum’s voice is barely above a whisper as he guides his dick with one hand, and keeps the other laced with Michael’s, who’s silent as his breathing slows, still popped inside Ashton.

The omega is sloppy with it, exhaustion kicking in as he curls his tongue around Calum’s dick, who mutters gratefully about his perfect mouth, canting his hips until the beta presses his cock down his throat for a few seconds. Ashton squeezes his eyes shut, feels precome and spit dribbling down his chin. His dick twitches even though he definitely can’t come again, and Ashton wonders again the magic that must be Calum’s dick. Calum pulls back with a high whine that turns into a moan, and Ashton sucks in air as Calum palms at his length, quick tugs that send his hips stuttering.

An arm from beside them smacks the beta’s hand away, and Calum almost comes immediately at the contact of Michael’s hand on him, his climax hitting so hard he leans on Michael’s back for support, knees giving way as his come covers both their sides and the sheets below. His eyes are shut, breath unsteady and his hands are shaking a little.

Michael leans up, pulls Calum into his arms and kisses all over his face until he comes to. Ashton wonders if it’s typical of them, Michael comforting Calum when he comes. It feels like ritual. He looks away as they start to share kisses, the heat of the moment and most of the fiery ache within his body gone. He just wants to sleep.

“Hey, um.” Ashton starts, a few minutes later when the two look a little less engrossed in each other. “Can you, um, pull out yet?”

It’s been a decent amount of time, and he hopes Michael will be able pull out. His body is shutting down already, eyes falling shut. “Oh, gosh. Ash. Sorry.” Michael mutters, leaning away from Calum. He presses a kiss to the base of Ashton’s neck, sending another shiver through his body before he sits up as best he can. He rubs the bottom of Ashton’s back as he tries and successfully manages to pull out.

Michael’s dick is followed by a wave of come that leaks out of Ashton’s ass, and both Michael and Calum get a front row seat that makes them both moan. Calum reaches out, gently pushes two fingers into Ashton’s hole before pulling away, watching as more slick and come drips down his thighs. Calum licks his fingers clean, and Michael looks at Calum like he’s seeing him for the first time. Ashton likes being a part of it. He also likes the thought of Calum licking him clean, his slick and Michael’s come covering his tongue. He wants so bad, but he’s tired. Maybe later.

“You’re incredible, Ash.” Calum whispers, voice full of affection. Ashton wiggles gratefully, sleep already flooding every corner of his mind. He only manages to hum in response, making grabby hands for them both. By the time they’re both situated on either side of him, fingers raking across his back and through his hair, he’s practically asleep.

***

Ashton pulls the door open, and sun floods into the bedroom from the hallway. He’s not too sure how many days it’s been, probably 4 or 5 if he remembers correctly. But the more he came, and the more Michael knotted him, the more his mind turned to mush and the days blurred together. And well, he can’t be blamed. Even when Calum had a turn fucking him, he came so hard he practically blacked out. Both their dicks are magical.

“You’re up.” He hears a voice say as he stumbles into the lounge area. He feels a shock run down his spine as he looks left and sees Michael sat on the sofa, staring warmly at him. Calum is under his arm and presses against his side. Calum’s arm that isn’t holding his morning coffee reaches out, beckoning Ashton over. He’d needed a wee but at this moment, seeing Calum’s open arms, it can wait.

“How are you feeling?” Calum asks. Ashton can’t count how many times he’s asked him that over the last few days.

“Good. Really good.” Ashton says, feeling the flush making its way up his neck. He does. Now his heat is over he feels like a new person. Michael chuckles from behind Calum, reaching over to run a hand through Ashton’s hair. He can’t help but lean into the touch, biting his lip.

They both nod their heads in sync, soft smiles on both their faces. “Good, we’re glad.” The alpha says, eyes never leaving Ashton’s. Calum however, he staring into the mug of his coffee.

“Are we okay?” Ashton asks, going to straight the chase. He needs to know where they’re going from here.

Calum’s head shoots up, eyes similarly as wide as the first day of his heat. “Of course. We’re okay.” The beta promises, taking Ashton’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “Do you want coffee?”

And when Ashton comes back from the bathroom, smiling and soft from innocent kisses shared between them over the coffee machine, he snuggles up on the couch against Calum’s chest. His fingers are laced with Michael’s against his own chest, and for the first time the omega feels like maybe he’s supposed to be here.

“Are you staying?” Michael asks, and Ashton can hear how weighted the question is. He’s sure Michael doesn’t mean just for the afternoon, but he figures if there’s ever a time to be brave it’s now. 

He nods, and Ashton knows Michael’s seen him even though he’s half hidden against Calum’s body. Michael keeps hold of Ashton’s hand, manages to find his bonding spot and strokes over it gently with his thumb. It feels significant.

“We’re glad you’re sticking around.” Calum says, voice soft. Ashton leans up and kisses Calum again, laughs when it makes Michael growl and lean over, destroying their perfect positions just to get a kiss too.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://airplenes.tumblr.com/) :') ♡


End file.
